Gay des Orfèvres
by Soleil Ambrien
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. Ce sont des Agents du Guet, mais ils sont comme tout le monde. Ils ont leurs intrigues, leurs secrets... et leurs amours. Crack happens.
1. Un soupçon de quelque chose d'inconnu

**Gay des Orfèvres**

**

* * *

**

**Titre : **Un soupçon de quelque chose d'inconnu

**Auteur :** Ambre Ena

**Fandom :** Disque-Monde

**Persos/Couple :** Carotte/Angua, Hilare/Angua

**Rating :** K +

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Terry Pratchett, alias Pterry pour les intimes !

* * *

**Un soupçon de quelque chose d'inconnu**

Le jour où Hilare avait demandé à Angua si Carotte et elle étaient… _euh_…, la louve-garou avait senti un soupçon de quelque chose d'inconnu dans la voix de son amie.

C'était incroyable, mais cela ressemblait fort à de la… jalousie.

Au début, elle avait pensé qu'Hilare avait une touche pour son propre compagnon. Après tout, c'étaient tous deux des nains.

Mais à l'aune des regards emplis d'espoir déçus qu'elle lui lançait, Angua dut très vite réviser son opinion.

Elle peinait même à y croire. La naine s'avérait possessive envers elle !

Et, de fait, elle sentit le soulagement de cette dernière lorsqu'elle lui expliqua qu'elle détenait encore sa chambre aux Ombres.

Si elle, elle aimait bien Hilare, il semblait manifestement que celle-ci l'aimait tout court.


	2. L'amour vache

**Gay des Orfèvres**

**

* * *

**

**Titre : **L'amour vache

**Auteur :** Ambre Ena

**Fandom :** Disque-Monde

**Persos/Couple :** Vimaire/Vétérini

**Rating :** K +

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Terry Pratchett, alias Pterry pour les intimes !

* * *

**L'amour vache**

« …vous savez bien que Vimaire en flanquerait un coup à Vétérini s'il pensait s'en tirer. Entre eux, ce n'est pas le grand amour, je crois. »

Non. C'était juste l'amour vache.

Vimaire s'en était rendu compte le jour où l'on avait retrouvé Vétérini à l'article de la mort, probablement empoisonné.

Il avait alors eu un pincement au cœur.

Un sacré pincement au cœur, même.

« Je crois qu'il a un faible pour le Patricien, à sa manière », avait affirmé le capitaine Carotte, une fois.

Eh bien, c'était loin de se révéler faux.

En souriant, Vimaire avait une fois révélé que si quelqu'un devait tuer Vétérini, il aimerait que ce soit lui.

Mais il n'y avait en vérité jamais songé sérieusement. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'on l'accuse, en tout cas.

Depuis la tentative de meurtre, il rendait visite au Patricien tous les jours, sans exception.

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi seul, tout à coup ? Et surtout, aussi triste ?


	3. Pax Amora

**Gay des Orfèvres**

**

* * *

**

**Titre : **Pax amora

**Auteur :** Ambre Ena

**Fandom :** Disque-Monde

**Persos/Couple :** Côlon, Angua/Carotte, Vimaire/Vétérini et... Détritus/Hilare.

**Rating :** T. Pour images mentales dérangeantes. Très dérangeantes, même.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Terry Pratchett, alias Pterry pour les intimes !

**Notes : **Pour Rain, mon melnon-nya à moi.

* * *

**Pax amora**

Le sergent Côlon referma précipitamment la porte en réprimant un haut-le-cœur.

C'était déjà suffisamment éprouvant que d'avoir surpris Angua et Carotte en train de s'embrasser sauvagement. Etrangement, ça l'avait été encore plus lorsqu'il avait vu Vimaire et Vétérini se caresser sensuellement la main.

Mais là, là… C'était carrément _gore_.

Il tenta vainement d'oublier ce qu'il avait entrevu dans la pièce.

Mais pour oublier un spectacle pareil, il fallait se lever tôt. Voire même ne pas se coucher du tout.

Il ordonna aux synapses en pagaille de son pauvre cerveau de s'ordonner différemment.

Non, il n'avait pas aperçu Détritus et Hilare en pleine… action, dirons-nous pudiquement.

Et s'il avait un jour douté du fait que les trolls avaient aux aussi des « précieuses », il en était désormais absolument certain.

Seulement, il se serait fort volontiers passé de l'information.

Les « vénérables » de Détritus ne constituaient pas vraiment une vision agréable.

Il allait sans doute réaliser des cauchemars, cette nuit.


	4. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul

**Gay des Orfèvres**

**

* * *

**

**Titre : **Il le voulait pour lui tout seul

**Auteur :** Ambre Ena

**Fandom :** Disque-Monde

**Persos/Couple :** Vétérini/Léonard de Quirm

**Rating :** K +

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Terry Pratchett, alias Pterry pour les intimes !

**Notes : **Encore pour Rain melnon-nya.

* * *

**Il le voulait pour lui tout seul**

Il le voulait pour lui tout seul.

Vétérini contempla songeusement le portrait de lui qu'avait réalisé Léonard de Quirm. _Son_ Léonard.

Sur la toile, lui-même se révélait beau, grand, noble, le regard fier, l'allure élégante…

« Est-ce vraiment ainsi que tu me vois ? », murmura le Patricien, dos au peintre de génie.

Il ne répondit pas.

Il l'aurait voulu pour lui tout seul, cet artiste, cet ange tombé du ciel. Etrange qu'un personnage aussi angélique porte un prénom de démon°, d'ailleurs.

Il se retourna, avança de quelques pas et prit le menton effilé de l'artiste entre ses longs doigts.

« Ne me quitte jamais. Jamais, tu entends ? »

Et il déposa ses douces lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

°Selon la tradition, « Léonard » est le prénom du diable. Une tradition complètement idiote, d'ailleurs. C'est vrai, quoi, pourquoi est-ce que le diable aurait un nom ? Dieu n'en a pas, après tout…

Et qui s'en servirait ? Sa maman°° ?

°°A grands coups de « Léonard, viens goûter ! Je t'ai fait des tartines ! » ?


	5. Tête de Pioche

**Titre : **Tête de Pioche

**Auteur :** Ambre Ena

**Fandom :** Disque-Monde

**Persos/Couple :** Carotte/Angua

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Terry Pratchett, alias Pterry pour les intimes !

**Notes : **Écrit pour l'Arbre à Drabbles de Drakys, du 8 octobre au 18 octobre. Ce drabble fait donc 100 mots pile.

* * *

**Tête de Pioche**

Les Nains ont vraiment une tête de pioche, songe Angua. Ou bien de pois chiche.

Sauf que Carotte n'est pas un Nain. Enfin, si, mais d'adoption seulement, et cela ne compte pas.

Même si là, ça a une importance.

Pour la énième fois, elle tente de lui expliquer qu'elle en a un peu assez qu'ils se contentent de se tenir la main et de se bécoter comme deux écoliers, et qu'elle aimerait qu'ils partagent leur amour mutuel d'une manière plus… charnelle.

Non, rien n'y fait.

Pas même le fait de lui montrer quelques cartes postales de la rue des Ombres.


End file.
